The Midnight Organ Fight
by SunshineSong
Summary: A collection of one shots based off of the songs to Frightened Rabbits album 'the midnight organ fight' Can be enjoyed even if you don't know the music :


**Hello! **

**This is a one shot I wrote based off of the song 'The Twist' by Frightened Rabbit. For real this song is so awesome and if you haven't listened to it I highly suggest you do! The thought of this has been running around in my head for awhile. Basically its set in a 30's sort of timeframe and is SoMa as is…er…all of my fan fiction ehehe ^^; **

**This was written to get my creative juices flowing as I had a bit of a block and my did it help! I should be getting some updates up for both 'HSGS' and 'Infection' pretty quick here! Anyhoo, please enjoy!**

**WARNING: SMUTTINESS AHEAD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, NOR DO I OWN 'THE TWIST' By FRIGHTENED RABBIT.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Twist<strong>_

_Do the twist in the twisting outfit…_

Bodies whirled around in the heated room. He dodged a couple twirling dangerously close as he approached his friend who had claimed a spot at the bar. The room was small, dimly lit and suffocating; it didn't change how much he loved it there though. He slid in beside his blue haired friend coolly while pulling at the front of his shirt, sweat sticking it to his skin.

Black Star grinned and a slid a full glass towards him. He downed the cool liquid with a neat flip of his wrist then shed his jacket, tossing it on the bar beside him. The band struck up a lively tune nearby and the dancers quickened their pace. As the alcohol raced through him his eyes went in search of a suitable girl to scoop up for the night and keep him warm.

As his crimson eyes combed the crowds in a predatory fashion he found himself drawn to one person time and time again.

Two girls stood near the door. Both dressed out of place, a pair of upper class girls. One dark haired and one light. The dark-haired girl looked nervous and perfectly sober, chewing her lip and standing stiffly near her friend who looked certainly more relaxed. It was not the dark-haired one that captured his attention though, he noted she was pretty but couldn't be bothered to inspect her closer. His gaze trained on the blonde.

An emerald green satin dress draped off her petite form. With short sleeves and its skirt falling halfway down her calves, it hugged her skin like a caress. He was delighted to see she'd undone the top two buttons revealing cleavage despite her small breasts. Her ashy blonde hair was shining and done in finger waves with loose curls. Her eyes shone excitedly, she was clearly thrilled to be in the dive; her friend was not.

_The loose tie with, the loose limp wrists…_

He watched her as he loosened his tie. She tugged her friends hand eagerly trying to get her to dance but the nervous girl shook her head. The blonde kicked off her heeled shoes as many of the ladies dancing had and grinned at her friend with a pleading expression. The dark-haired girl looked appalled.

His friend's yammering was tuned out as he focused in on her. She downed another drink herself and seemed to notice him staring. Their eyes met across the writhing bodies and she bit her lip with a coy and interested expression. He grinned sharply revealing his jagged teeth, he was impressed when she didn't shy away.

She handed her friend her empty glass without looking at her, her friend took it with a worried expression and watched as her blonde companion began to move towards the lower class man across the room with a determined expression. He needed no other invitation and started towards her as well, rolling up his sleeves.

_Lift your dress, enough to show me those shins_

_Let your hair stick to your forehead…_

They met in the middle of the dancers as a steady drum beat pulsed in the song the band played. She lifted her skirt a little and began to circle him on her toes to the beat. He licked his dry lips and smirked as she batted her brilliantly green eyes at him, sweat sticking her previously perfect hair to her face.

Coming around to face him again she caught hold of his collar and pulled him close swaying to the beat. She brushed against him and he felt his skin prickle with anticipation. He began to move as well, the two of them stalking around one another. He caught her hand as she tried to dart out of his reach again and twirled her around, her skirt became an emerald pool around her rippling out as she spun. With a brilliant, irresistible grin she twirled back to him.

_Did you blush then when our hips touched?_

_I can't tell, you're already red…_

He wondered absently how much she'd already drank before coming here. She was clearly well-bred, one of those upper class girls who new nothing but the best. Why she would want to come here was beyond him.

She was light on her feet and surprisingly graceful for the way her eyes shone as though she were more far gone than she appeared. He spun her again, admiring the toned calves and thighs that came into view as her skirt lifted with the twirl. Her eyes glimmered with want as her gaze raked up and down him, or so he would like to believe.

_Am I right? You give me the signs_

_Is that pink mist? Or just lit dry ice?_

Twirling in close she came up against his chest, fingertips slipping under his suspenders and gripping him closer as the rest of the crowd swirled around them to the steady beat. Piano keys jammed along to the beat- more familiar to him than any of the other sounds.

His fingertips grazed her cheek and she flushed darker, not twirling away as she had before. Her hands slid down his chest lightly sending shivers down his spin before she pulled them away.

_You twist and whisper the wrong name_

_I don't care and nor do my ears…_

She murmured something too soft to hear amongst the sounds of the band and the rest of the club. Her hand slid down his muscled arm and as it came to his he instinctually clutched it. Her hand was so small, it was swallowed up in his. Despite its size it wasn't as delicate as he'd expected, it was soft though and he was reminded again she was an upper class girl.

For the second time he wondered why she was here of all places, dancing with a lower class joe like him.

_Twist yourself around me…_

Her fingers laced with his and she peered up at him from beneath her bangs shyly. His heart thundered inside him. The way she effected him was odd. He glanced over her head for a moment at her friend who was gnawing at her lip nervously seated at a table.

The bright red dress she wore had caught Black Star's attention it seemed and he had approached her. She didn't appear to be too disturbed by his presence. Her eyebrow twitched as he made outrageous gestures while talking to her. Despite being a moron, he posed her no threat.

He felt a tug on his shirt and he glanced down as the girl drew his attention back to her. She was pressed close, neither of them really dancing anymore.

_I need company I need human heat…_

_I need human heat…_

Clutching her hand he lead her away from the floor and into the shadows of the club. She came willingly, squeezing his hand as they went.

_Lets pretend I'm attractive and then_

_You won't mind, you can twist for awhile…_

He wondered why she came willingly, why she had moved towards him when their eyes had met instead of shying away. Girls often did that with his…different appearance. She stumbled a little and he realized he was just as wobbly as her. His head swam and he tried to slow his pace not wanting to lead her into anything, he suddenly felt wrong about taking advantage of her. She seemed like a good girl.

A tug on his hand jerked him forward sharply. His gaze snapped up to meet hers, eyes wide he followed as she lead him towards a nearby closet.

_It's the night, I can be who you like_

_And I'll leave quietly before it gets light_

They opened the door and she stood in the doorframe with a small smile playing at her lips. He quirked an eyebrow and her smile turned into a grin. She had this funny way about her, shy and quiet but cocky and eager at the same time.

She waggled a finger at him suggestively in a 'come hither' sort of gesture. The grin on his face was irrepressible and he shook his head a little. She puffed out a breath in annoyance, stirring the hair on her forehead. Reaching forward she gripped the front of his shirt and pulled.

_So twist and whisper the wrong name_

_I don't care and nor do my ears…_

Her lips crushed against his and stars exploded behind his eyes. He didn't even know her name, didn't know anything about her and it was the same for her with him. They were strangers. Normally in this situation he would just go along for the ride but he felt oddly regretful about it.

With a shake of his head he determined it didn't matter, he would be whatever she wanted him to be in this moment.

_Twist yourself around me… _

They tumbled against each other in the dark. She giggled softly as a mop handle fell against them and they shoved it aside. A sweet sound. Possibly the first time he'd heard the tone of her voice since they'd come together.

_I need company I need human heat…_

_I need human heat…_

Her hands pulled his suspenders down over his shoulders and began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Every second button she would pause as their lips clumsily met again.

_I need human heat_

As his shirt fell from his shoulders her hands trailed over his skin, tracing the scar that stretched the length of his chest with a tiny frown. He tilted her head up and kissed her gently. It started out small but she pressed herself against him more firmly, her tongue gliding along his lower lip begging entrance to his mouth.

_(extra super very…)_

The kiss deepened and her teeth caught his lower lip and tugged lightly as she pulled away. He shivered at the feel and ran his hands through her hair.

_(extra super very…)_

His fingertips played across the satin buttons of the top of her dress, not wanting to push her. With a blush and a coy smile she reached down and took the initiative of undoing them.

He felt rather than saw the goose bumps rise up on her soft flesh as he slid his fingertips under the neckline of her top and pulled it down over her shoulders. He ran his rough, work worn hands across her skin and she shivered and pressed herself against him again.

_I need human heat_

Reaching beneath her underclothes he cupped her breast and she gasped a little. An adorable sound. His thumb brushed over her nipple as it hardened. He chuckled lowly against her lips and she glared as she leaned in to nip at his earlobe in retaliation.

He groaned as he trembled under her attention. She pressed fervent kisses along his jaw line and then collarbone. Not wanting to be bested he tweaked her nipples and caressed her breasts more aggressively than before. She moaned against his chest.

_I need human heat_

The green fabric was hiked up around her waist, his strong hands gripping her hips as she kissed him fiercely. She began to rock against his length, grinding their most sensitive places against one other through the fabric of their clothes. Her breath came in pants, feathering across his chest and the crook of his neck where she pressed her face.

Unable to stand it he lifted her up and set her on the shelf swiftly. She chuckled a little and cupped his face, kissing him again.

Not a girl to let him take the lead she reached down and her fingertips tucked under the waistband of his trousers. She smiled deviously and bit her lip as she slipped them along the edge to the center, she unbuttoned them.

_I need-_

The door flung open, bright light striking them. Alarmed the girl squealed and tried to cover herself up, her friend's voice shouting in dismay at what she'd found. He could make out Black Star's chuckle and he re-buttoned his pants with a growl. Bastard knew what he would find, he decided he would have to kill him later for not distracting the girl longer. He ached for them to be alone again though knew their heated moment was over.

He shielded her as she redressed herself. He still didn't know her name and his heart squeezed uncomfortably. He wanted to know it. That had never bothered him before.

_Twist and whisper the right name_

_I'm Dave if you please…_

Should he tell her his name? Would she care? She was just some upper class girl why should she? Especially if she hadn't offered her own. He was a lower class bum.

He felt her nearby and as he turned to look at her, preparing to be cold and distant, he found she was smiling shyly again and his resolve failed. She pressed his shirt and tie into his hands, they had both been on the floor and she'd picked them up for him.

Her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips and he felt himself longing to capture them again with his own.

She glanced at her friend outside the door with a frown. "Jesus, Tsubaki calm down, nothing happened. You've seen to that." She rolled her green eyes and turned back to him with her megawatt smile. Her voice. An accent? An Irish lilt played through her words. Was this the first time she'd spoken since they'd come together? She leaned in, whispering in his ear. "Maka." She pecked him swiftly on the cheek and pulled away. Her twin emeralds twinkled brightly.

_The twist is that you're just like me_

"Maka," she repeated. She giggled a little at his dumbfounded expression, her giggle turned into a full blown laugh as her friend caught her wrist and began dragging her away from the closet and out of the dance club. She glanced back over her shoulder at him and her eyebrow quirked. "My name!" she called. "Its Maka!" She laughed at something Tsubaki said and his face split into a grin.

"Soul!" He could see her eyebrows shoot up even from the distance.

"Cool!" She called as she disappeared around the corner. _Yeah_…he thought to himself…_cool_.

_You need company, you need human heat_

_You need human heat._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews are always appreciated! I was thinking of writing this through from Maka's point of view potentially as well. I decided to go with Soul initially though as I felt like it fit for the song more. **_

_**Thanks for reading ladies and gents!**_

_**-Song :3**_


End file.
